


【贱虫/ABO】为人师表1

by Daisy8341



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy8341/pseuds/Daisy8341
Summary: 分级：R师生AU/无能力/非典型倒追老师Wadex学生Peter/RR贱x荷兰虫*ooc有点严重小甜饼又被我拿去炒肉了唉第一次写ABO，依旧小学生作文请见谅





	【贱虫/ABO】为人师表1

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R
> 
> 师生AU/无能力/非典型倒追
> 
> 老师Wadex学生Peter/RR贱x荷兰虫
> 
> *ooc有点严重
> 
> 小甜饼又被我拿去炒肉了唉  
> 第一次写ABO，依旧小学生作文请见谅

“嘿！Ned, 那是谁？”  
“数学教学组组长Wilson老师啊。” 

透过午后斑驳阳光照射的窗户，彼得瞧见了拿着教案路过他们教室的韦德，感受到灼热的目光，韦德转过头跟他对上眼，朝他点头轻笑。

整个过程快得像一根羽毛从他眼前飘过，韦德甚至没有刻意停下脚步。但这根羽毛却轻轻抚过他的心尖，挠得他胸口痒痒的，像是有什么情绪要迸发出来似的，年轻的心脏，跳了又跳。

“我是你们的新数学老师Wade Wilson, 在Mr. Stark回家生孩子这段时间，就由我来代课。”   
讲台下一片哗然。

“我就说Mr. Stark跟隔壁班教历史的Rogers先生在一起了，你还不信！”Ned凑到彼得耳边小声道。  
但彼得，此时已经目空一切，除了讲台上站着的人，他什么都看不到，Ned的闲言碎语在他的世界里也成了画外杂音。

“这是真的吗？！”他要来当我们的老师了，这好像在做梦！彼得不经思考地把自己的脑内活动大声喊了出来。

“呃，dude? 我认为你太大声了……”   
Ned用笔戳了戳他的手肘，把他从幻想世界中拖出来，彼得清醒后才发现全班同学都用看神经病的眼神看着他，Mr. Stark怀孕有什么好乐的？虽然Tony Stark是个受人喜欢的老师，但这个反应还是太过了。

“Peter? 你有什么问题吗？”低头看了看讲台上的点名表，韦德关心道。

“没…..没有！” 彼得“蹭”地一下站起来，他感觉自己的脸一定红透了，甚至没有胆量抬头与韦德对视。  
哎，这可怎么办才好？肯定给Mr. Wilson留下一个超不好的初印象，他一定觉得自己是个小疯子了。 

“没事我们就开始上课吧，翻开课本……”摆摆手示意彼得坐下，韦德开始授课。  
略带白檀气味的风穿堂而过，细细打量着韦德线条漂亮的结实手臂，翻动书页的修长手指，彼得忍不住吞了吞口水，他的心脏，又开始跳了。

“Wilson老师！”下课后，韦德刚要走出教室，就被一阵风似的彼得拦住了去路，“那个……你，你可不可以给我补习数学？”

“Peter, 老师看过你的成绩单，我不认为你在我的补习名单里。”   
呜，被拒绝了。低着头不知所措地捏了捏自己的衣褶子，彼得第一次那么希望自己是个数学烂到炸的差等生。

“那老师下班后要去哪里吗？我家离这里好远，老师能不能送我回去？”继续用头顶对着韦德，彼得觉得提出这种要求的自己一定是疯了，他家离学校不过两个街区的距离。但他真的很想跟韦德再多一点接触，哪怕只是一点。

“不管有什么事，老师都会先送你回家，okay? 你去学校门口等我把车开出来。”被彼得一直用毛茸茸的小脑袋对着，韦德无奈地叹了口气，他本打算去玛格丽特姐妹喝上两杯顺便艳遇个omega共度良宵，但此刻还是学生的安全最为重要。 

“谢谢老师！”   
喜出望外，彼得终于肯抬起头与韦德对视，露出小奶狗被主人逗乐的表情，韦德简直可以看到他的身后有条小尾巴在摇来摇去，忍不住挑了挑眉，空气中的白檀味更浓了。

 

钻进空间逼仄的车子里，彼得被满车的气味熏得头昏眼花，有些手脚发软地靠在副驾上喘着大粗气。

“Peter? 需要老师帮你系安全带吗？”瞧见彼得不寻常的反应，韦德心底“咯噔”一下，但又想着彼得还小，应该不会那么快分化，便凑过去想帮他把安全带扣上。  
突然的靠近放大了彼得的感官，浓烈的白檀混合着淡淡的铁锈味，也许是血腥味，幻化成一股又一股的热风席卷过他的大脑，这股气味极具侵略性，让他全身的力气仿佛被抽空了去，眼眶蓄起泪水，如同一只被欺负的小兽一般。

“老师……”彼得抗拒地用双手推搡着韦德快贴上自己的胸膛，尽管在韦德眼里这个动作像极了撒娇。   
大手直接扣住彼得的头，把头埋进他的后颈细细地闻着他的腺体，刚分化出来的，很软很小，散发着淡淡的…...奶味？   
忍不住用力抽了抽鼻子，甜腻的气味充盈鼻间，仔细品品还有一点草莓香，韦德心旷神怡，又情不自禁地伸出舌头，用舌尖轻轻搔着彼得新生的敏感处。 

“Wade……哈啊……”  
被韦德整个人圈在怀里，彼得只觉得浓烈的Alpha气息萦绕在每一个细胞周围，他轻轻颤抖，后穴分泌出湿黏液体，他从未曾有过如此体验，只得夹紧臀缝，不让自己的裤子被打湿。   
被直接唤上名字，韦德也清醒了，他连忙把人从怀中扯出来，刚想赔不是，却被彼得泪水涟涟的双眼堵得说不出话。韦德认命似的抹了把脸，扯过纸巾仔细地给男孩边擦眼泪边安慰。 

“Peter, 你分化了，现在你是一个omega, 老师是Alpha……”说到一半又觉得像在给幼儿园的小朋友上生理课，叹了口气道：“听着，my boy, 现在你该死的草莓牛奶糖味信息素熏得我头昏眼花，在老师做出违法的事之前，我要先出去冷静一下，等车舱里的味道都散开再送你回家。至于你，就待在车里别动，okay?” 

自顾自地说了一大堆，也不管彼得听没听进去，韦德启动车子的空气外循环系统，打开车门放风去了。

Omega……彼得独自消化着这个事实，之前梅婶同他讲过，不过他没太听清，只依稀记得alpha就是支配、占有，omega则是顺从、柔弱，但他最记得后面的警告：Alpha对于omega来说永远是危险的。而且……夹紧双腿蹭了蹭座椅，一股轻微的快感如电流般传遍全身，下腹好像又肿胀了些许，忍受着头一次自渎的羞耻感，彼得仅仅靠着股间的摩擦和空气里残留着韦德的信息素就哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。

“呜……Wade…..不够…..” 尽管前端已经满足，后穴的瘙痒依旧没得到照顾，未经人事的彼得不懂如何缓解。即使已经很稀薄，但残存的些许alpha气味仍让他混沌不堪。   
打开车门，他逃也似的冲出去。

五分钟后，溜达回来的韦德看到的是空无一人但引擎还开着火的汽车。  
“Holy…… shit!” 

 

灰溜溜跑回家中，探着小脑袋呼喊梅婶没人应答，彼得松了口气，随即蜷缩在沙发里皱着眉头。  
自己是一个omega。   
刚才Wilson老师抱自己了。  
没跟老师打声招呼就跑了。

各种念头如同烟花在彼得脑子里炸开，无论哪个都是他难以独自面对的事实。他还在韦德的车里射了出来，甚至想邀请韦德用肉棒狠狠地干他的小屁股，如果韦德不推开他，他一定会这么做的……思及此，彼得的脸红了个通透。 

“明天一定要跟老师好好道歉才行。”他把小脸埋进双手中自言自语。  
但现在最迫在眉睫的事，彼得舔了舔因为刚才大喘气而有些干燥的嘴唇，是满足刚分化成omega的自己。虽说他未曾亲身经历床事，但有过几次网络观赏体验。  
他走进房间，在一个上锁的抽屉最深处拿出一串五颜六色的跳蛋，这是他偷偷上网买的，男孩青春期的小秘密。   
反锁上房门，拉上密不透光的窗帘，彼得脱下已经湿得不成样子的内裤，转身趴到床上，高高撅起屁股。他学着小电影里主角的样子，左手掰开臀缝，右手塞进一根手指慢悠悠地做着扩张。

“啊……好，舒服…..”   
身体对外物入侵适应得很快，不多久便多加入了一根手指，两根手指在他的肉穴里迅速抽动，内壁因触碰的快感分泌出肠液，顺着他的手指流出穴口，滴在床单上。没有照顾到的前端玉茎也高高挺起，因为后穴的刺激冒出些许津液。  
感觉到扩张完成之后，彼得抽出手指，捞过身旁的跳蛋，一颗一颗地塞进后穴中，打开了遥控器。

“啊——！哈啊……啊！太…..太快了…..”   
突如其来的强烈震荡感激得彼得翻了个身，跳蛋在他体内挤成一团，一边高频震动一边蔓延到内壁的各个角落，时不时擦过他的敏感点，他的腰支撑不住软软地塌在床铺上，匀称好看的双腿胡乱蹬着想摆脱这股太过强烈的快感。 

“Wade….嗯…..啊，啊啊….不！不要了…..呜…..” 被快感折磨得神志不清的彼得双手在胸口胡乱抓着，语无伦次地尖叫，一股股白浊喷射得到处都是。他想体内的跳蛋变成韦德灼热坚挺的肉棒，他想韦德狠狠地贯穿他、占有他。  
高潮过后的彼得软软地瘫下，他关掉跳蛋遥控器，把还在高潮余韵中颤抖的身子埋进被窝里，似乎在为刚才的放荡感到羞耻不堪。  
吸了吸鼻子，甜奶气味混合着淡淡草莓香气的甜腻信息素随着彼得的情欲高涨充盈着房间的每个角落，还好他记得关上门窗，彼得暗想，不然梅婶回来可不知要怎么解释了。

“叮咚”   
“May又忘记带钥匙了？”   
咕哝着，稍微恢复神智的彼得刚想把跳蛋取出来却听见了门铃声，他不得不先随便套了件裤子去开门。但后穴磨来磨去跳蛋和刚高潮过后的敏感身体让他步履维艰。

“W…..Wilson老师？！您，您来做什么？”   
瞧见来人是韦德，彼得觉得自己一定是中了头彩。现在房间里一片狼藉，他的后穴里还塞着几枚跳蛋，虽然已经关上开关，但它们挤在一起填满后壁的充盈感和时不时地摩擦还是让他双腿发软，更别提空气里还弥漫着浓烈的omega气味……无论如何绝对不能让韦德进来。 

“我来家访。”特地去教务系统里查了彼得的住址，他家离学校根本一点也不远，这个小骗子。  
微微低头看着像护着自己领地不被侵犯的幼兽般的彼得，韦德注意到他水光盈盈的眼眶，像上了胭脂一样泛着粉的脸颊，还有被咬的破了些皮、透着血色的嘴唇。   
[真他妈想欺负他！]脑子深处一个声音响起。 

“家访的话….可以改天吗，现在不太方…..啊！” 彼得拒绝的话音没落，就被韦德拦腰扛起，他长腿一扫关上大门，抱着彼得往房间走去。

“老师……不要进房间！”   
太迟了，话音刚落韦德已经推开虚掩着的房门，一股甜腻的香气扑面而来，其实刚才在玄关他就有些感觉到了。再一眼扫到床上，床单一片湿漉，地面上还有些许粘稠的白色痕迹，身为情场老手的他如果再不明白发生了什么真是白活那么多年了。  
把人抱下来轻放在床上，双手撑在彼得的头侧，居高临下地看着身下快要被吓哭出来的小男孩，韦德突然想逗逗他。

“优等生Peter发情了，huh?” 

发情本来也不是什么可耻的事。彼得垂下眼眸暗忖，但他没胆量说出来，只得皱眉咬唇，微微侧过头避免与韦德的目光接触，一副受尽了委屈的小模样。   
其实彼得并没到发情期，只是在车上韦德的触碰让他情欲有些高涨，刚才已经安慰过自己的身体，现在已经冷静多了。如果忽略还在体内挤成一团的跳蛋，这几个可恶的东西在他的肠壁蹭来蹭去，说不出的怪异感。

不经意一瞥，韦德扫到了床铺角落安静躺着的遥控器，在彼得阻止他之前眼疾手快地抓过来，反应了三秒之后不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。 

“这是什么？”韦德捏着遥控器咬牙切齿地发问，事实上不用问他也已经知道了。

“没…..没什么，只是四驱车的遥控器……”彼得目光躲闪，他不清楚韦德知道了多少。

“哦？那我能按下开关，把你的四驱车开出来吗？”   
说着，韦德的大拇指就要落下。

“不！不要！”彼得大声阻止，把头摇得像拨浪鼓。天知道如果韦德真的打开开关，场面绝对会失去控制。 

“你这个……发骚的小家伙，怎么会想到往你的小屁股里塞跳蛋？我猜猜，它们现在还在后面对吗？”

“……对不起”面对韦德的发难，彼得不知怎么的就想道歉，尽管他什么也没做错。

“你就这样出来见老师，嗯？塞着跳蛋？”

“我没有……” 彼得解释的话还没说完，就被尖锐的来电铃声打断，是韦德的。  
韦德就着单手撑在彼得身侧的姿势接起，来电的是他的某个睡眠伴侣，邀他去参加酒会，他今晚其实并没有活动，但看着身下的男孩，韦德鬼使神差地拒绝了。

事实上，韦德在学校里为人师表、衣冠楚楚的样子是他的假皮囊，熟悉他的人都知道，私底下的韦德像个疯子，他的感情生活更是一团烂账。出了学校，结束了一天的教学任务之后，玛格丽特姐妹酒吧就是他的第二个家。他流连于五光十色的夜场寻求猎艳的刺激，跟数不清的omega发生过关系，这些都是乖乖三好学生彼得所不了解的。  
直勾勾盯着韦德的手机，彼得的脑子突然警铃大作，他不清楚电话那头的人是谁，但他能辨别出些许娇滴滴的女声。是他的……女朋友吗？ 

无名火气涌上心头，亏得自己还那么喜欢他，原来他已经有女朋友了！那为什么在车上还要那样对自己？恨恨地吸了吸鼻子，彼得觉得自己失恋了，心里堵得慌。  
刚挂断电话就看到小男孩眼泪又快要掉下来的小动物表情，韦德不明就里，刚想开口询问就被彼得的爪子往外推。   
玄关处传来开门声，准是梅姨买菜回来了。

“老师，‘家访’可以结束了吗？”   
韦德不得不从彼得身上起来，没忘记拉他一把。彼得猝不及防跌到韦德怀中，宽厚结实胸膛的阵阵热流传到彼得脸庞，他禁不住留恋了一会儿这股温热，但转念一想到刚才的电话，又迅速把人推开。 

青春期少年的心情真是阴晴不定。 

两人还在推推搡搡的时候梅婶走了进来，还好此时彼得的气味已经散得差不多。了解到是前来家访的数学老师，梅万分热情地想把韦德留下来吃顿晚饭，顺便探讨一下彼得在学校的情况，但被彼得一口拒绝了。 

“老师晚上要去约会，不能在我们家吃了。”边说还边用小眼神偷偷瞥着韦德，希望他反驳自己，说其实并没有什么约会。  
突然“被约会”的韦德一头雾水，想到刚才的电话他就知道是男孩误会了，下意识想开口解释，话却卡在喉咙，似乎……并没有什么解释的必要。

TBC.  
至于为什么青春期男孩的小秘密是跳蛋……我也不知道(摊手)


End file.
